Text Redux
Fake Karakura Town arc As his fight with Ulquiorra continues, Orihime shields Ichigo from an attack by Ulquiorra,Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 4-19 but she is soon ambushed by other Arrancar. Ichigo tries to help her but is stopped by Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 3-19 Thanks to the intervention of Yammy Llargo and Uryū Ishida, Orihime is removed from danger. Ichigo tells Uryū to protect her before donning his Hollow mask. He quickly gains the upper hand against Ulquiorra, who promptly moves the fight to the top of Las Noches and releases his Zanpakutō, Murciélago.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 2-20 .]] Despite surviving his first attack, Ichigo quickly realizes how much more powerful and faster Ulquiorra is.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 11-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 346, pages 1-19 After a series of attacks Ulquiorra asks Ichigo why he won't give up. Ichigo explains that he always knew that Ulquiorra was stronger, but nothing he sees him do will stop him from fighting. Ulquiorra tries to force Ichigo to despair,Bleach manga; Chapter 347, pages 1-19 and completely overwhelms him. Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras through Ichigo's chest, seemingly killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 10-22 Orihime tries to heal him and pleads for Ichigo to help Uryū against Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 349, pages 1-19 Hearing Orihime's desperate cry for help, Ichigo transforms into a Hollow and quickly defeats Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, pages 7-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 351 However, after he injures Uryū, Ulquiorra manages to attack him again,Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 8-19 resulting in Ichigo being restored to normal with the hole in his chest healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 5-10 Ichigo is shocked to see the devastation he has caused and looks on as Ulquiorra dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, pages 11-22 dive into the Garganta.]] After recovering slightly from his battle, Ichigo saves Rukia from Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 378, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 378, pages 8-19 While noting the strange feeling of his newly altered Hollow mask, he is attacked by Yammy. Unable to summon his mask again, he is caught by Yammy. However, he is freed by Byakuya and Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 19-23 Byakuya reminds him that protecting Karakura Town is his duty and Mayuri Kurotsuchi opens a Garganta for him and Captain Retsu Unohana to travel to Karakura while the others handle Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 19 On their way through, Unohana explains about Aizen's Shikai and says that he is the only one able to defeat him due to having not seen it and that he must maintain that advantage.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 En route, Unohana comments on Ichigo's unpolished Ichigo’s skills and realises the extent of Ichigo's potential power. She offers to replenish his energy along the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 1-7 Ichigo jumps out of the Garganta and tries to defeat Aizen in one blow but is blocked by a barrier. Ichigo thinks he should have Hollowfied but Aizen says that it would not work and invites him to try.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 2-11 Aizen tries to unnerve Ichigo, but as he begins to waiver, Sajin Komamura appears beside him and tells Ichigo not to be taken in by Aizen's words. He tells that the Shinigami and Visored will not let him see Aizen’s Shikai as they all gather around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 11-20 Ichigo reluctantly resolves to trust in his allies and watch for now.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, pages 1-13 attack.]] Ichigo watches the battle closely waiting for an opening as Aizen defeats some of the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, pages 1-3 When the captains and Visored are tricked by Aizen into attacking Momo Hinamori, Ichigo asks them what they are doing as they realize it the truth.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 10-15 When the remaining Shinigami are cut down, Captain-Commander Yamamoto engages Aizen in battle and tells Ichigo to fall back.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-15 After Yamamoto uses Ittō Kasō against Aizen, Ichigo pounces on Aizen using Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 19 However, Aizen’s wounds heal due to the Hōgyoku, which Aizen has implanted in his chest. Aizen complements Ichigo's Reiatsu, saying that he has grown, just as he had planned. He lists various important moments in the development of Ichigo's power and tells him that all of his battles have taken place exactly as he desired.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 4-20 Aizen explains to an angry Ichigo that he believed Ichigo to be the perfect subject for his research. Aizen tells him that all of Ichigo’s victories were by his own doing, prompting Ichigo to attack and state that his claims do not match those he made in Soul Society. Aizen asks why Ichigo believes he told the truth back then and claims responsibility for the events that have led Ichigo to this point. Ichigo asks him when he came to the conclusion that he would be a perfect subject for his research. Aizen replies that he has known about Ichigo from the day he was born. He is interrupted by Isshin,Bleach manga; Chapter 397, pages 1-19 who takes his son away, saying that he will answer any questions later. Ichigo says that he has none and accepts that Isshin must have had a reason to keep things a secret. He then thanks his father and returns to Aizen's location where he fights Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 1-19 , but is blocked.]] When Gin asks if Ichigo remembers their previous fight, Ichigo explains his philosophy on battle and notes that he could not feel Gin’s heart in his blade when they last fought.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 6-10 Gin releases his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. The two fight as Ichigo is able to stop Gin’s attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 10-20 They continue exchanging attacks and Ichigo begins to worry about Gin’s blade and its speed, recognizing that its true danger is its speed despite Gin's attempts to distract him from this.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 6-17 When the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen, a shocked Ichigo asks Isshin what is occurring. Isshin states he does not know and after the two banter, Aizen is suddenly attacked by Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 10-19 .]] Ichigo watches on as Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi battle Aizen until Gin points out that his back is wide open. He tells Ichigo to relax and the two discuss Aizen and Ichigo’s allies. Gin activates his Butō ability, but Ichigo dodges. Before he can react, however, Ichigo realizes that Gin's blade has already fully contracted. Gin then uses Butō Renjin, causing Ichigo to don his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, pages 3-18 Gin tells him to run away as he cannot win. He moves to finish Ichigo off but he is stopped by Aizen. Ichigo notices Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin lying on the ground and when Aizen orders Gin to open a Senkaimon and they leave, despite Ichigo's protests. Isshin tells Ichigo to open a Senkaimon and to defend the real Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 3-19 Isshin struggles to persuade Ichigo to go, but eventually succeeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 7-13 In the Dangai, Isshin takes advantage of the absence of the Kōtotsu to allow Ichigo to learn the "final" Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 16-19 Isshin explains the nature of the Dangai's time distortion and suppresses the restrictive current, saying he can give Ichigo three months to get information from Zangetsu about this ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 3-8 Isshin explains about Jinzen and Ichigo tries it.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 1-10 Ichigo awakens in his inner world to find himself underwater. He is surprised to be confronted by the spirit of his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, who calms him. After he notes that it is natural that Ichigo does not recognize him as it is his fist time entering this world in Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, pages 5-12 Ichigo tries to stop the fighting, but knowing what Ichigo wants, Tensa Zangetsu states that he cannot teach him such a technique. Ichigo says he needs it to protect Karakura Town but Tensa Zangetsu says that what they want to protect are different.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, pages 15-19 Ichigo is surprised that Tensa Zangetsu will not lend him his power and listens as he notes that the hope-filled skyscrapers that once filled his inner world now resembles Karakura Town, submerged by constant rain caused by Ichigo falling into despair. He forces Ichigo to confront the source of his despair, his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 3-10 Ichigo is shocked to see the Hollow, whom he believed had been defeated. Tensa Zangetsu states that Ichigo will fight them together as they merge into one being, which tells Ichigo that they are two parts of the same being and they are his power, proceeding to attack Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 1-12 As they fight, Ichigo notices something strange in the merged Tensa Zangetsu’s actions which prompts him to discard his sword and allow himself to be impaled. Ichigo is congratulated on figuring it out as he notes the blade does not hurt. Crying, the fused Tensa Zangetsu reveals that all he wanted is to protect Ichigo and states that the essence of the technique will be conveyed to him directly from the blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 7-14 He tells Ichigo that if he uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō he will lose his Shinigami powers and bids Ichigo farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, page 3 Ichigo later arrives with his unconscious father in Karakura Town,Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 16-17 now taller and with longer hair from his time in the Dangai. He places Isshin on the ground, thanking him and searches for his sisters' reiatsu to make sure they are safe. Ichigo greets his friends and tells them to stay where they are before grabbing Aizen and bringing him outside Karakura Town. he throws the stunned Aizen into the ground and tells him that he will finish the fight in an instant.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-19 The two clash, causing significant devastation to the surrounding area. Aizen comments on their appearances, noting the similarities between each other with the agglutination of their right arms and Zanpakutō's. Aizen continues to gloat as Ichigo stops Aizen’s blade with his bare hand. Ichigo asks Aizen if his feat is really that hard to believe. Ichigo then asks him if he's scared of what is in front of his eyes right now, of something he can't understand.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 2-15 Aizen recovers and uses "Kurohitsugi" on Ichigo, proudly gloating at the power of his Kidō. However, Ichigo destroys the spell and explains to a stunned Aizen that he did not notice that Ichigo is stronger than him currently and moves in to strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 15-19 As they fight, Aizen transforms again and fires an immensely powerful blast at Ichigo. He survives, but his shikakushō is damaged and the arm he used to block the blast is singed. Aizen grabs him and gloats, but Ichigo slashes at his chest, forcing Aizen to release him. Tired of Aizen's logic, Ichigo activates the "Final Getsuga Tenshō".Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 2-18 Ichigo explains the technique and uses MugetsuBleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 1-2 & 11-17 severely wounding and weakening Aizen. Ichigo watches as Aizen’s wounds heal once again and he begins to reverts to a more normal form. Ichigo falls to the ground as his Shinigami powers weaken and looks on as Aizen is bound by the newly arrived Urahara's Kidō. The two converse briefly before Aizen is finally sealed as Ichigo looks away.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, page 4-22 After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo asks Urahara where everyone is and asks if everyone’s memories have been erased. Urahara says no, which relieves Ichigo. Urahara then tells Ichigo that Aizen's seal structure will be dealt with by Central 46. Ichigo asks him if Aizen was really rejected by the Hōgyoku and wonders if Aizen himself wished to lose his power. He explains his theory that Aizen wished to just be a Shinigami. Orihime, Uryū, Rukia, Chad and Renji arrive and shortly after greeting them, Ichigo collapses, screaming in pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 11-20 A month later, Ichigo regains consciousness to find himself back home surrounded by Orihime, Rukia, Uryū and Chad. Rukia explains that Urahara told them he has lost his Shinigami powers. Ichigo tells Rukia that he will most likely have to give back his Substitute Shinigami title. Rukia explains that the first stage of loss brings intense pain, loss of consciousness and a reverse flow of the time that his body experienced in the Dangai. She further explains that he lost his Shinigami powers at that point. Then in the second stage, his remaining reiatsu stabilized, he woke up and the remainder of his spiritual power will completely disappear. Ichigo says that he expected this to happen and asks if he can go outside. He notes that he can no longer sense spiritual presences any more and that it is becoming harder to see Rukia. As she starts to fade before his eyes, Ichigo asks Rukia to give his best regards to everyone, says goodbye and thanks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 12-19 Category:Draft Page